FwPCMH09
is the 9th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 58th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode, it is Honoka's birthday. Plot ''Honoka's parents arrive home to spend her birthday with her by going out to a French Restaurant. But everything that could go wrong does; including the power being cut and an attack from a new villian. '' Synopsis Outside, the group chats about collecting Heartiels when they spot Hikari up ahead and surprise her. At school, Nagisa is busy playing Lacrosse when she thinks about the other day, when their enemies attempted to take Shiny Luminous. Worried over the situation, she decides their goal must be to hurry up and finish collecting Heartiels before it gets any worse. Honoka is in the middle of Lab checking over something in an attempt to fill the boring lack of activity. But she finds herself growing annoyed when she finds the other members chatting and not paying the bottles they were using any attention- eventually causing a mess. After school ends, Honoka reunites with Nagisa and discusses how upset she got over this ordeal earlier. She genuinely feels bad now, but people got so upset that they threatened to quit Science Club. In her anguish, she runs off, causing Nagisa to curiously wonder what went on earlier. The next day, Honoka arrives to the Air Port to wait for her parents. As they travel for work, they always make sure to come home on her birthday. Honoka is still worried over the Science Club drama but her parents manage to cheer her up by reminding her that it is her birthday. So they have decided to take her out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Meanwhile, as this is going on, Viblis has began to attack in search of Heartiels. Nagisa and Hikari went to the mall in search of them as well, but just as they locate one they are distracted by the power in the city shutting off. They fight off the Zakenna to avoid problems from breaking out, which doesn't go unnoticed by Honoka. She runs off to lend them a hand and transforms. As the fight goes on, the girls soon grow desperate due to their lack of power. Hikari feels saddened for not being able to help them further, when suddenly she gains the chance to transform and joins them in a fight. After the girls are able to defeat the Zakenna, the power starts to return to the town and everything returns to normal. Rather then stay at there however, Honoka and her parents decide to head to the Tako Cafe when, to her surprise, she sees the other Science club members waiting for her. She is worried they came to tell her off for what happened- but as it turns out they came to make ammends for not focusing more. She too exchanges apologies and as everyone expresses joy, Nagisa reveals the present she made for Honoka. Major Events *Harmonin, the third Heartiel, appears within a chest in a department store. *The girls meet Viblis for the first time. Characters Cures *Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Hikari Kujo / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pation, Harmonin Villains *Viblis *Circulas *Uraganos *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Aya *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Fujita Akane *Yuriko *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Trivia * The third Heartiel appears * Two very short references to the Ojamajo Doremi series (particularly Motto) were in this episode. A sign advertising the Sweet House Maho堂 and a sign with the witchling Aiko's name on it with what appears to be Takoyaki (something she's good at making). Both of which we're destroyed by Zakenna. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes